Trehalose (α-D-glucopyranosyl-α-D-glucopyranoside) has been known from ancient times as non-reducing saccharide composed of two glucose molecules. It is found for example, in micro-organisms such as in fungi and in certain yeasts. It is also found in insects, mushrooms and in certain drought-resistant plants. It can be manufactured by fermentation with certain strains of yeast. Trehalose is sweet-tasting and has been suggested for use as a sweetener having reduced cariogenicity in chewing gum and the like. Furthermore, trehalose demonstrates satisfactory pH- and thermal-stabilities.
WO97/28788 describes tablets comprising a major fraction of trehalose as a diluent or excipient. The resulting tablets can be used as vehicles for oral administration of therapeutic substances. The tablets may be produced by direct compression.
GB 2,353,933 provides a sugar composition for tabletting by direct compression, comprising a minor fraction of particulate trehalose in combination with a major fraction of one or more substances that are not in themselves directly compressible to a sufficient extent for forming tablets having high integrity.
JP2001-213890-A relates to improvement of the fluidity of a trehalose and improving compression-molding properties by controlling the physical properties of trehalose.
There is a further need for having trehalose solids with improved compressibility properties.
The present invention provides such a product and a process for preparing it.